Every boys got one
by L'amour Toujours
Summary: She's on the holiday from heaven with the man from hell... HG/DM GW/BZ
1. For Ginny and Blaise

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Or Every boys Got one the book by Meg cabot

_**

* * *

**_

_**Travel Diary of Blaise Zambini and Ginny Weasely**_

_**On their elopement**_

_**Composed by Hermione Granger, Witness**_

_**Aka Maid of honor **_

_**Aka Bridesmaid**_

**_Aka Ginny's best friend. _**

_Hi Ginny, Blaise this is my wedding present to you both sooo much more exiting than a normal wedding present isn't it? Since you are both to lazy to keep an account of your elopement I Hermione Granger shall do it for you! It's so sweet that you're getting married even though your parents don't see eye to eye about the 'muggle issue'. I guess that's why you guys are eloping (to Italy woot woot ) I love the whole Romeo and Juliet thing you guys got goin on. You are late, late, late I'm here all alone and I don't even know who or where the best man is! 'Drake' huh I don't like that name it reminds me of a ferret I knew a while back at Hogwarts. Where are you! Man that guy over there would be really hot if he would stop shouting into his cell phone what's your problem dude we're going to Italy! Chill. Wait a sec that's the same guy that snorted at me because I bought all that water! In this months shape it said that if you drink plenty fluids on the plane you don't get jetlag. And if we crash in the desert I won't run out. You know most dead people found in the desert still have water in their canteens and are too worried about preserving it they don't drink enough to survive. So if we crash you're getting nothing from me mister. Nada, nothing. Oh god I hope you guys are just late and aren't lying in the twisted wreckage of your taxi. Ok shouldn't have said that._

_Ok cell phone guy has stopped shouting and is now furiously typing into his laptop. Don't get your panties on a bunch. Wait he doesn't look like the pantie wearing type boxers maybe or jockeys. I can't give this to Ginny and Blaise now with all the random musings about some guy's underwear (I think boxers definitely.)_

* * *

Laptop Time. E-mails:

**From: DracoMdailyp.wizz**

**To: BlaiseZdailyp.wizz (A/n might not put at signs in and note E-mails are not real!)**

**Sub: Where the hell are you?**

**You are both extremely late. I am pissed. I'm at the gate and I still can't see you. Maybe you thought sense and didn't show? Forget it your not a leave em' at the alter type. There's some weird girl staring at me. She is a psycho she must have bought at least 7 bottles of water at the duty free shop, I was going to point out that there's water on the plane but she was giving me the death stare for snorting, I was trying to stop myself laughing. Hurry up I want to kiss the bride.**

* * *

**_Travel Diary of ----------------------------------Hermione Granger_**

_Oh my god cell-phone guy is Drake! whp is actualy DracoMalfoyShit, I'm screwed._

I hope you think its ok it's my first real fanfic, p.s it will be updated as often as poss.

Onie xox


	2. Nazi

_**Travel Diary of Hermione Granger**_

_Ha ha ha, 'Drake' was yelling into his cell because he was ment to be in business class but they double booked his seat, so he's stuck with us. He is currently sitting next to me trying to get me to swap seats with him so he can at least be on the isle seat. No way am I moving._

_Draco- Could I swap seats with you please?_

_Me- No._

_Draco- pleasseee?_

_Me- No._

_Draco- why not?_

_Me- Why should I?_

_Draco- Coz you love me?_

_Me- In no way shape or form do I love you ferret face, so no._

_Draco in the middle, ha ha ha. Hope you like bumping your elbow into mine every 5 seconds, Because on sooo not giving you my isle seat, No way. I cant let Ginny read this which is probably for the best since my hand Wrighting is barely readable thanks to the armrest Nazi, Well excuse me Mr. I'm so big I take up your space too could you move your big hairy arm for one minute! Wait a minute Ginny just passed me a note._

Ginny- What do you think of him?

Me- Oh my god Ginny you're passing me notes. On a plane!

Ginny- Well I can't talk to you with the food cart in the way. Hurry while he's sleeping

Me- He's not really asleep. He's pretending so he won't have to talk to me. I know because he's still playing armrest war with me, when I put me elbow on it he puts his there too to block mine.

Ginny- You still don't like him?

Me- no he's still the arrogant prick he was in school.

Ginny- So you expect him to change that much.

Me- He also made fun of me for bringing a lot of water.

Ginny- you do kind of have a lot.

Me- Excuse me. Nine out of ten people found dead in the desert still have water in there canteens.

Ginny- You are verryyy strange.


	3. X

I wrote this a good while back, and I did plan on finishing it (although you may think that this appears doubtful as I only uploaded two very short awfuly written chapters) but sadly I have given up on it!

I do belive your lives will all be better off for not wasting time reading my awful story (:

I do plan however on attempting to piece together a passable story sometime in the near future,

Much Love,  
L'amour Toujours 


End file.
